Ao amanhecer
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: Uma fic sobre o meu casal preferido de rurouni kenshin, Aoshi+Misao


Ao amanhecer 

O sol já despontava no horizonte e os seus raios já penetravam pela janela do quarto. Dentro desse quarto se encontrava um belo casal. Uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos profundos e um rapaz de cabelos igualmente negros e olhos azuis de gelo. No rosto dos dois se encontrava uma expressão serena e ao mesmo tempo feliz. O sol começava já a incomodá-los e a garota foi a primeira a despertar. Estava acordada mais tinha medo de que tudo o que havia acontecido entre ela e o seu grande amor fosse só um sonho por isso não conseguia abrir os olhos. Enquanto ela não conseguia se decidir em continuar na dúvida ou descobrir a verdade o rapaz que havia acabado por adormecer abraçado a ela acordou. Aoshi delicadamente retira um dos braços que envolviam a sua preciosa Missao e põem-se a brincar com as mechas do cabelo da garota enquanto ela se delicia em saber que sim realmente era verdade. 

E pensando que ela ainda estava adormecida começa a sussurrar algumas palavras. 

- Missao como eu tive medo naquele momento pensei que nunca a teria comigo aqui para poder acaricia-la e chamá-la de minha. Agora eu posso.  Quantas noites eu sonhei com você. Quantas vezes meu coração pediu para eu te falar a verdade mas eu fiquei em silêncio. Eu sempre tive muito medo de que você achasse tudo um absurdo e me rejeitasse. Tive medo de me machucar mais. A vida me deu tantas lições difíceis e me impôs tantos testes que sem perceber eu fui aos poucos me tornando uma pessoa fria, até com você. Tive medo que me repreendesse por todos os meus erros, principalmente por aquele mais recente onde cego de orgulho tolo e ódio eu me deixei manipular por objetivos falsos e mesquinhos. Fui capaz até de machucar a Okina que sempre foi tão bom comigo. Fiz você chorar. Agora eu me pergunto se realmente mereço o seu amor, se sou digno de ter você, se mereço um anjo como companheira. O lindo anjo que derreteu o gelo do meu coração e mostrou a ele o amor. Você sempre me presenteando com os seus mais belos sorrisos e eu sempre sério tentando ignorar tudo, principalmente o sentimento que hoje me une a você. Queria ter coragem de me abrir com você pois quem sabe assim finalmente não conseguiria aliviar o meu coração de tantas culpas. Você sempre quis que eu lhe contasse toda a verdade sobre o que eu sinto e o que me pesa tanto, mas isso não, acho que se eu lhe contasse tudo você me odiaria e nunca mais iria querer falar comigo. E sem você eu não posso mais viver, você é a única que não me julga ou cobra os erros do passado me aliviando a dor, sem a tua ternura e amor não teria mais sentido eu viver. Sem o seu amor eu enlouqueceria nas lembranças do meu passado de sangue.

Missao já não contendo as lágrimas ao saber o quanto é importante para Aoshi começa a permitir que elas corressem livremente pelo seu rosto que agora estava rubro. Lentamente abriu os olhos ofegante mostrando a Aoshi que até o momento ainda estava envolto em pensamentos que todo o tempo estava acordada e que ouvira tudo, cada palavra que ele tinha dito. 

Ele tentou explicar algo mas antes que ele pudesse dizer uma única palavra ela se desvencilhou de seus braços fortes e aproximou o seu rosto ao dele mirando os profundos olhos azuis de Aoshi que escondiam tantos mistérios. Envolveu ternamente com seus delicados braços o rapaz e deu-lhe um beijo ardente que foi correspondido com a mesma intensidade. Quando interromperam o beijo em busca de ar Missao começa a falar enquanto mais lágrimas de felicidade corriam pelo seu rosto. 

- Aoshi eu te amo e isso nunca vai mudar. Eu te esperei por muito tempo e por isso eu nunca mais vou deixar você partir e me deixar aqui sozinha. Eu vou te seguir por onde for. E você não precisa ficar inseguro quanto a me contar o que sente e sobre o seu passado pois o meu maior desejo sempre foi ter você pra mim e poder entender o porque da tua tristeza o porque de tanta angústia, tanto sofrimento de sua parte, tanto silêncio e culpa. Quero conhecer as suas dores para poder compartilhar delas com você e assim tentar aliviar elas que ocupam esse coração que eu quero que seja só meu. Você não entende que a cada sorriso meu eu desejo receber em resposta um seu. A minha felicidade depende da sua então por isso eu farei você feliz. Quero ser mais que uma amiga, quero ser sua amada e confidente também. Algum dia eu ainda vou conseguir fazer você entender que tudo o que eu almejo é fazer que você sinta o meu amor e calor e que isso faça você sorrir dissipando assim todas as trevas do teu coração. E até esse dia chegar meu pranto não vai cessar pois assim quem sabe as minhas lágrimas não conseguem lavar e levar para longe esse teu passado como você diz de sangue.   

Com essas palavras formasse no rosto de Aoshi o mais belo sorriso que Missao já havia visto em sua vida. Aoshi com uma de suas mãos seca as lágrimas de Missao e fala em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo e só com você eu sou feliz, então enquanto você estiver ao meu lado eu terei a maior felicidade do mundo. Acho que você não precisa mais chorar, sua lágrimas acabaram de lavar a minha alma. Obrigado, Missao!

Um sorriso de igual beleza se abre na face de Missao que energicamente praticamente pula da cama e começa a se arrumar deixando Aoshi completamente assustado.

- Missao pra que tanta pressa ?

Ela com um sorriso maroto responde.

- O dia já raiou é nós não podemos perder nenhum momento de nossas vidas! Afinal tenho que acordar o Okina o mais rápido possível para dizer que eu finalmente encontrei a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo!

E sai correndo deixando um Aoshi completamente envergonhado tentando impedir Missao de tal coisa. 

- Ei Missao me espera nós ainda temos muito tempo para isso meu amor! Missao volta aqui! Missao! 

N/A: Samurai X não me pertence e eu só peguei os seus personagens emprestados para dar asas a minha imaginação. 

Bem gostaria de dizer que esta é minha primeira fic sobre Samurai X e por isso pedir a compreensão de vocês. Também quero pedir desculpas pelos erros de português porque eu não tenho muito tempo para revisar as minhas fics  e no colégio eu sou péssima nessa matéria. Por favor me mandem comentários criticando ou quem sabe talvez elogiando , ou seja me dêem as suas opiniões pois eu gostaria muito de saber o que vocês acharam dessa fic. Muito obrigado por ler a minha fic! 

Pra quem quiser  me mandar um e-mail  os endereços são:

sweetsakura@ibest.com.br

sweet_bluemary@hotmail.com.br

harusame@bol.com.br

                                          Bye and Kisses

                                                          Sweet Sakura


End file.
